Raffle You Off
by transcendent.wings
Summary: "Come and join us at the Fall Festival! Kids, adults, couples! Win something for your special someone. Stay 'til midnight and see the special surprise we have in store for you. No admission fee required." Kairi looked at the poster thoughtfully. Hmmmm. An idea started to form in her mind and a calculating smile crept onto her face. This could work. Rated M for language. RoxNam.
1. Say What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**A/N: **I'm back in action, sorry, I had to get this and some other stuff that I will be posting shortly out of my system. And yes my dearly devoted fans (if there are any) I will be updating "The Difference between Girlfriend and Girl Friend" soon. "Rain Spell" might continue, but not for long, I'll probably scrap the idea if I can't make the story more exciting. AU/OC story

* * *

**Raffle You Off**

Chapter 1: Say What?

_This will work. It's perfect!_ Kairi thought as she smiled secretively. If anyone saw her right now, they would recognize the smile as the one she had whenever she had some "ingenious" scheme, others would call it the "mad scientist" smile that brought forth disaster and accidental success. Whichever it was, it was sure to bring shivers down one's back. She couldn't wait to introduce this new scheme to her two best friends, Naminé and Xion. Now only to find out where they are . . .

That's when she spotted them in their homeroom finishing things up for their teacher no doubt. She smiled and walked up to the door of their classroom. Kairi took a deep breath and gave herself a moment to compose herself before she burst into the classroom loudly announcing her arrival with a shout and her arms raised up high as if awaiting praise.

She waited and not only was she met with silence, but it also seemed as if her two best friends didn't hear her at all. Either that or they were very good actors. They weren't even startled by her presence. No twitch. No, 'Oh, it's Kairi!' Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Only the continuous sound of pencil scratching paper could be heard.

Kairi narrowed her eyes. She wouldn't take it. She couldn't take it. She refused to be ignored. She stormed over to her two best friends and skipped around them. Sticking her face close to theirs and doing as much random shit possible to annoy the hell out of them. She was desperate. Anything that would elicit even the smallest movement that showed that they knew she was there was done. But she was still ignored, still unseen.

She stopped skipping around them in circles when she realized that this was futile and cracked her knuckles in anticipation. Grabbing her water bottle, Kairi jumped onto their desks in one fluid motion. With one foot on Naminé's desk and one foot on Xion's desk, she finally got the attention she wanted.

Both girls stopped what they were doing and looked up at her. When Kairi was sure both were looking at her, she held the water bottle close to her mouth like a microphone and announced, "Hi, this is Kairi your daily _Key of Destiny _reporter and here we have today with us . . ." She looked at Xion expectantly as if they had rehearsed this before and was reminding Xion of her role, but was only met with a confused gaze. "Hey, Xion!" Kairi hissed.

"Huh? What is it?"

Kairi rolled her eyes impatiently and waved the hand not holding the plastic water bottle in the air as if the answer was obvious. "Drum roll?" Realization sparked in Xion's crystal blue eyes as she pounded her palms flat on the desk.

Kairi then jumped off of the desk and settled on sitting on top of Naminé's desk as she resumed her little speech like nothing happened. "Naminé Sato, our favorite blond protagonist!" Xion continued to pound the table. Kairi glared at her and Xion shrugged it off with a mischievous smile.

Naminé was a bit lost at this turn of events. However, after a moment of puzzling over the silent argument sparking in the air around the pair, Naminé discerned from the words unspoken that Xion was purposely spiting Kairi by continuing the drum roll (when she knew she should've stopped awhile ago) an action obviously done to make fun of Kairi's habit of over dramatizing her little speeches. Honestly, if Xion didn't do it, she would have done it herself. Kairi could be such a drama queen sometimes.

"Eh, hemmmmmm!" Kairi cleared her throat lightly and kicked Xion under the desk with no subtly at all. Xion stopped the drum roll and reached down to rub her leg as she glared playfully at Kairi. The red head just ignored her and focused her attention back on the "crowd" when in fact only the three of them were currently in the classroom.

"As you know, our dear Naminé, has won many art and writing awards and is currently one of the top 5 students in the class -" Now it was Naminé's turn for fun. She stood up abruptly, pushing her chair back so forcefully that if fell backward as she bowed deeply, clasping her hands together as she shook them to her left and then to her right at the imaginary crowd. Then she followed up with air kisses and to finish it off she twirled in a circle, letting her white sun dress spread out around her before picking up her chair and sitting back down as she smiling pleasantly at Kairi's glare. _I know, I'm great aren't I_ she mouthed at Kairi.

Kairi continued to glare at them as she continued, ". . . after two beyotches who are of no importance and shall not be named and the sexy and dynamic, yours truly, followed up by the ice queen Xion!"

Kairi glanced at Xion and smirked, giving her a look that said "take that", knowing full well that Xion hated being called the ice queen. Now it was Kairi's turn to smile pleasantly at Xion's full on glare. Ice queen . . . Naminé would never admit it to Xion, but it was a name that fit her well. The glare alone made Naminé feel as if the temperature in the room just dropped 10 degrees. She shivered involuntarily and that small movement shattered the ice.

Kairi continued animatedly without further adieu. "As you all fully know, the fall festival is coming up in a week and you –" she pointed accusingly at Naminé, "Have yet to find a suitable date." Naminé opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off as Kairi said, "And no. You are not going to refuse my offer this time and that is final."

Kairi put down the water bottle and hopped off Naminé's desk before glancing at Naminé then at Xion, looking for backup from the latter. Naminé also turned to look at Xion, pleading with her eyes. This was a very popular topic for them that always ended in an impasse with Naminé on one side, Kairi on the other and Xion in the middle.

". . . I hate to say this, but . . ." Xion started slowly. Naminé started, this was the first time that Xion expressed her opinions on this matter by choosing a side. Kairi and Naminé both hitched a breath waiting for whose side Xion will finally choose. "Naminé," Naminé banged her head down on her desk and groaned, she could guess what was coming. "Kairi –"

"-is right is what you were going to say right?" Naminé looked up at Xion as the raven-haired girl looked back at her silently as if contemplating what to say next before settling for a solemn nod. Naminé glared at her. "Traitor." Then she turned her glare to the redhead and hissed, "Don't think that this is over for a minute! I will continue to rebel with every cell in my body! I won't sit back and take this quietly. If I go - I'll go kicking and screaming."

Kairi looked at Naminé with glee before tackling Xion and giving her a hug as she squealed in delight, oblivious to Naminé's threats. Xion patted her arm awkwardly and Kairi swung around to face Naminé while casually slinging an arm around Xion's shoulders with a triumphant look on her face. _Bring it on_ she mouthed at Naminé, indicating that the threats didn't completely fall on death ears.

"As I said before, Naminé, we will make it our personal mission to dress you up like a Barbie doll and sending you on a fabulous date for the fall festival! Xion and I will also be there of course to make sure that "A" you don't run away or do any funny stuff and "B" to supervise and make sure that nothing goes wrong and that the guy with you isn't shady. But putting all of that serious stuff aside, it looks like fun, don't chaya think?" She winked and grinned wickedly, daring Naminé to argue with her and argue she did.

"Kairi!" She whined. "I'm too busy for that kind of stuff right now! With the AP arts and writing placement exams coming up, I just don't have time! Besides, I'm not really interested in that sort of thing." She grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Naminé you always say that!" Kairi scolded.

"What do you mean by that, Kairi?" She raised an eyebrow at her. Then she turned to Xion in time to see her nod solemnly again. Naminé exhaled loudly and groaned again. Why can't Xion just take her side on this? Normally Xion was neutral territory and she never pushed for a certain result. She was always cool about going at one's own pace. What made her change her mind about her normal philosophy this time?

"And this is why you still don't, oh sorry, correction, _never_ had a boyfriend." Kairi thundered.

Naminé lifted her chin and glared at Kairi defiantly. "Well who said I wanted one? It's not like I need one. Boys are so overrated." Naminé scoffed and quickly filled in the last couple of names in the seating chart so she could leave soon.

When she was done, she stood up to organize all the other documents she had on her desk before picking them up dropping them off in a basket her teacher had placed at the front of the room. Thank god Kairi's theatrics before didn't ruin them.

"Naminé!" Kairi shouted, exasperated. "Cut it out! With that kind of talk you'll wind up alone forever if you don't do anything about it. And boys aren't overrated. You're like that little kid who still has come to terms with the fact that she is interested in a male of the species." She sighed and plopped down on Naminé's chair as Naminé herself crossed her arms and leaned back onto her teacher's desk.

Kairi glared at her and then she suddenly broke out into a smile. Naminé, startled, did not like the look on Kairi's face at all. It was probably another of Kairi's "ingenious" schemes. This did not bode well for Naminé at all as she mentally prepared herself for whatever Kairi's scheme was this time. "And that's why I came up with a plan! Advertising!"

Ummm . . . wait, what? Would you kindly like to repeat that? Advertising? Both Naminé and Xion exchanged identical confused looks before looking at Kairi expectantly, waiting for her to explain her insane plan. Naminé to hopefully pick it apart and Xion to understand what the heck is going though her best friend's brain this time.

Kairi's excitement faded a little as she realized the pair did not understand what she was saying. She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. "Am I the only one with a brain in this room?"

She launched herself off of Naminé's chair and dug around her backpack before pulling out a sheet of paper. Marching purposefully to the front door, she pasted it on the window section. Naminé and Xion both made their way forward to where Kairi was standing to get a closer look.

As the pair read it silently, Kairi looked on to watch their expressions. She watched as the horror on Naminé's face grew as she read what the sheet of paper encompassed. Xion on the other hand looked amused and a little worried at the same time, a curious combination.

"Kairi! Are you out of your mind?" Naminé exclaimed hysterically (in the insane way).

Kairi smiled. "Nope, that's exactly what we'll do, we'll raffle you off. It's the perfect plan!"

"No it isn't! Kairi." Naminé grabbed her friend firmly at her shoulders and shook her. "Are you sane? Do we need to bring you to the nurse? Are you PMSing? High?" With one final shake, Naminé leaned in really close and asked, "Should we be worried?"

Brushing Naminé's hands off, Kairi replied, "Of course I'm sane. This is the perfect plan. You have to agree with me. Right, Xion?" She turned and looked at the ice queen with a look that said _you chose me, you better stick with me or I WILL kill you_.

"No! I don't want to have any part in this! Xion, tell her! Talk some sense into this brick wall!" Naminé also turned to their mutual friend and gave her a look that said _Xion, you have to admit that this is insanity right? I'm right aren't I? You know I am. Now choose my side and I might find it in my heart to forgive you_.

Xion looked at the both of them. Kairi first and then Naminé. To be able to read their expressions so well, she knew that she was spending too much time with them. If only I didn't know. Xion thought regretfully _Ignorance is bliss_.

Kairi turned to Naminé and glared at her. "No, Xion, you're with me right?"

Naminé returned her glare. "Xion, you have to agree with me now right?"

"Xion!" Xion looked at Kairi.

"Xion!" Xion turned to look at Naminé.

The both of them advanced on Xion and continued to chant her name, saying this and that. Then they turned to each other and continued to argue. Xion was backing away and frankly didn't really know what to say. They were making her head spin. Then suddenly, both of them turned to face her again as they shouted in perfect sync, "Right, Xion?"

Then they proceeded to glare at each other again as Xion gulped and answered, "Kairi." Kairi snapped her head back toward Xion and boy was she not happy with Xion's listen to me carefully tone. "Naminé." Naminé looked to Xion and dared her to take Kairi's side on the matter again.

"Guys, please listen to me for a second. Kairi, first of all, what if some weirdo gets the ticket? Maybe we shouldn't go through with this." Kairi looked startled as she contemplated the new possibility.

"What did I tell you Kairi? Xion, I love you." Naminé chirped happily.

"Naminé." Naminé's smile fell. "Just because we are not using this method, does not mean you will get out of this."

"But –"

"But nothing, Naminé."

"BUT," Naminé continued, "Neither of you have a boyfriend either!"

"But, we have dated at least once before." Xion countered.

"But –" Naminé paused, having no better comeback, she grumbled under her breath unhappily as she realized that she was going to lose this argument no matter what.

Kairi looked at the both of them before saying, "We can still use my method. It isn't that big of a deal. It's not like I'm saying that you have to go with a really hot guy or a really shady guy. I mean, if Seifer came to get a ticket we could just tell him that we sold out. Or if some other problem arises, we can just rig the raffle a little so that you don't end up with a weirdo, right?"

"This is stupid. No one's going to want to buy a ticket anyway, so why bother." Naminé crossed her arms and pouted again.

"Naminé!" Kairi shouted. "Stop doing that! Stop selling yourself short. No matter what you say you are cute you know? Besides, that comment wasn't helping you. If no one wants to buy the tickets then what's the harm in trying it." Kairi smiled at her. "But seriously, Naminé, you ARE totally hot."

Naminé snorted. "That didn't stop a certain someone from rejecting me."

Kairi's eyes softened as she slung her arms around Naminé, hugging her. "Sweetie, forget that bastard. He was blind to give you up. Honestly I don't know what he had on his mind. You are totally hot. If I were a guy, I would've jumped you already."

Naminé laughed. "Yeah, Kairi. And I'm totally sexy too! Otherwise how would I be able to get you two awesome friends! Anyway Kairi, I'm not really bitter about that guy anymore anyway, why would I still be bitter?" Kairi's response was just to squeeze tighter. She knew full well that Naminé developed a dislike to boys since that incident and refused to converse with most of the male species, especially the hot ones.

Naminé patted her friend on the back and said in a softer tone, "I'm fine, really, Its okay Kairi."

Xion cleared her throat quietly and the Kairi let go before both of them turned to look at her. "I really hate to interrupt your girl bonding moment, but we have a guest."

Kairi smiled with glee while Naminé looked absolutely terrified as both of them turned to look at the poster and a member of the male species standing beside it reading the advertisement with a thoughtful expression.

"Sorry!" Naminé shouted frantically, hoping to save her skin before it was too late. "Ignore what it says. That was a joke. Besides we were just about to take –"

The boy just turned to look at the three of them and asked "How much are the tickets?" The trio's draws dropped open as they took in their visitor from head to toe.

Say what . . . ?

* * *

**A/N: **And that's that. End of the first chapter. I hope you like it. Once again I promise to update my other stories really soon after I get a grip on what the flow of the story is again. I have also decided that this story will be rather short. No longer than five chapters since it originally was supposed to be something like one shot, but it got too long and I had to cut it down a little. Thanks for reading. Expect chapter 2 soon!


	2. Dumbstruck

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH or anything related to KH

**A/N:** So new chapter! What does it hold for you? Read on and find out! 100 hits and 100 visitors give or take a few now! I will also take this time to give thanks to those who gave put me on story or author alert or wrote me a review. So thank you **BlueBunnii**, **cheerycheerygirl**, **riml**, ** (Of the moon. Of the stars. Nice)**, and **RJOHNNiiE**. Thank you, thank you, thank you for your support!

* * *

**Raffle You Off**

Chapter 2: Dumbstruck

Naminé was panicking in her mind. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. He did not just say that! What part of "that was a joke" did he not understand? Damn it! I knew I should have taken that poster down before we started arguing about it. Why oh why didn't I do it? Oh, that's right because I'm Naminé Sato the slow, clumsy girl who can't get her priorities straight! Oh no, what will I do? What should I do? What should I do?! Damn you Kairi! Damn you Xion! Damn me! Stupid! Baka! How do I get out of this now?! _Naminé started to bite her lower lip fiercely.

Xion was amused - _Hmmmmm. At least he isn't a weirdo. I mean he doesn't look like one. So he should be okay. I guess we don't really have to worry about Naminé's lack of a connection with the other side of the spectrum anymore. Go Kairi! For once your scheme worked! Good luck Naminé! And I hope you find out what you're missing! Hmmm, speaking of boys . . . _Xion beamed at the both of them.

Kairi was overjoyed. _Ha! She wanted to say. Look at that. A male of the species is interested in YOU! I told you that you were hot Naminé! A guy is interested in entering the raffle to go on a date with YOU to the fall festival. He is willing to spend a few bucks on buying a ticket to try to go with YOU than to go with some other girl who would have undoubtedly said "hell yes!" Because guess what Naminé? You just got really really lucky. I mean not just normally lucky, but extremely extremely lucky. Like lucky to the extreme. Because not only is a male of the species interested in you, a H-O-T, I mean HOT male of the species is interested in you! Go Naminé! Go me! Hmmmmm. If I knew that it would be such a success, I would've raffled myself off too. . . _Kairi scratched her chin thoughtfully.

"Ummmm. . . You're, Naminé, right?" The boy pointed at our favorite blond protagonist who was freaking out. "And you're Kairi and you're Xion. Right?" The boy pointed again to the drama queen red-head and the raven-haired ice queen respectively.

". . ."

"Was it that obvious? How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. How else? It's not like I'm a stalker or something you know. If that was what you were thinking of course." The boy smiled at the three of them.

"Could've fooled me." Naminé mumbled under her breath.

Kairi absolutely melted when she saw that smile and snuck a glance at Naminé to see her reaction to that absolutely adorable, heart-wrenching smile only to see Naminé looking everywhere, but at the boy. Kairi was shocked. How could Naminé not have become a puddle on the floor? Kairi herself was going nuts seeing that smile, dimples and all. If he wasn't here for Naminé she would have already pounced on the boy and dragged him away to her secret lair. Oh, if only, if only Kairi mused. Hmmm, seeing him reminded her of something or rather someone, but she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. What was it . . . ?

"Anyway, how much does a ticket cost?"

"Ticket?"

The boy sighed and shook his head. "Are you okay in the head?" The boy pointed at his own head and then at the flyer and continued, "For the fall festival? Ringing a bell?"

Naminé seethed. _Okay in the head? Ringing a bell?_ Excuse me? The only ringing you'll be hearing is the ringing in your ears when I hit you in the head! How dare this guy! I knew it, I knew it, Naminé thought. All guys are the same. They all spout pretty words that are laced with acid.

"Hello? Earth to the blond chick!"

Naminé blinked. _Chick?_ Okay, that is the last straw. Naminé started to pull her fingers into a tightly closed fist, thinking the entire time, I'm going to knock your lights out! Thank god she took those self-defense classes after the last time.

Kairi, sensing Naminé's violent intentions, rushed over and grabbed her arms to stop her from beating the poor boy up. We wouldn't wanna ruin his pretty face now would we? Kairi thought.

As Naminé opened her mouth to protest, Kairi freed one of her hands and covered Naminé's mouth giving her a brief "I'm warning you" look before she turned back to the boy (all smiles) and replied, "What she means is that tickets are 2 dollars and the winning number will be picked by tomorrow."

"Oh, okay then I'll get 1 ticket."

"Thank you." Kairi chirped as she nodded at Xion toward her bag, giving her permission to riffle through it. She was usually very sensitive about people going into her belongings. So unless her permission is given, her things were off limits.

Xion rummaged for the tickets while Kairi restrained the seething Naminé. After awhile Xion looked up at Kairi in confusion and shrugged her shoulders. Kairi had a perplexed look on her face as she asked Xion, "Are you sure they aren't in there?"

Xion shrugged again, "As sure as I can be. I was very thorough."

"Really? Look again."

Xion rolled her eyes as she sifted through Kairi's bag again.

"Sorry," Kairi mouthed toward the boy. He just nodded briefly and leaned back on the door frame, smirking. Smug, son of a b*- wait 'til I swipe that smile offa your face! Naminé thought viciously. Damn. Kairi was stronger than she thought or maybe being a cheerleader gave Kairi a lot of arm strength. All those self-defense classes seem to pale in comparison.

"I don't see them anywhere . . . So unless they're invisible . . ." Suddenly Xion smacked the side of her clenched hand into the palm of her other hand in an "ah-ha!" gesture.

Kairi whipped her head around to look at her as she asked, "You found them?!"

Xion gave her a "are you crazy, woman" look and replied, "I just realized that the tickets ARE invisible . . . I mean I don't see it, so if you're so sure they're here then of course they must be invisible right?"

She beamed at Kairi as Kairi scowled at her. Upon hearing this, Naminé's shoulders started to shake with laughter, her anger momentarily forgotten. However, with Kairi's hand over her mouth as she laughed, Naminé sounded as if a cat was getting strangled. Kairi elbowed Naminé sharply in the ribs as Naminé continued to laugh at her.

Then Naminé's gaze found the boy and what she saw on his face assured her that he was suppressing laughter too, but he quickly regained composure soon after she had noticed. Just in time too because Kairi then turned to look at the boy to say apologetically, "Sorry, it looks like I have misplaced the tickets."

The earlier brief laughter was gone and he was all business. Duplicity. Naminé narrowed her eyes at him. Those kinds of people always have a hidden agenda and she was reminded briefly of how two-faced that boy was back then. More and more evidence that shows that I'm right, thought Naminé. Boys are totally untrustworthy. Those lying, cheating, sm-

"Oh, that's okay. I'll just give you the money first and pick up the ticket later." He walked forward to Naminé and Kairi as Kairi extended a hand to take the money.

"I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It's fine, really." The boy replied as he angled toward Kairi's outstretched hand, but at the last moment he changed direction and slipped the money in Naminé's breast pocket with two fingers. The brief contact sent blood rushing into Naminé's cheeks.

He leaned in and whispered next to her ear, "That's for the tickets." His voice just then was oddly shiver inducing and Naminé struggled to suppress the shudder. Then he turned slightly and planted a light kiss on her cheek, right above where Kairi's fingers were over Naminé's mouth. "I enjoyed doing business with you." Then he winked at her.

Naminé was mortified. This scene was wrong in so many ways. First of all, she was not and never will be a prostitute, but the whole money thing made her feel like he thought she was one and that he just bought her for the night. Second of all, the kiss, what the hell was that! That was probably the most intimate thing - no it WAS the most intimate thing - she had ever done with a boy. Naminé's blush deepened as she was frozen to the spot.

The boy looked at Naminé's face and shook his head chuckling, a deep throaty sound. Naminé could feel the heat rise in her cheeks, not so much embarrassment now, (but there's bound to be a little bit of that too) but more out of anger. How dare he laugh at her too! Childishly she stopped attacking Kairi's hands for the moment as she rubbed her cheek vigorously, however that only made the boy laugh harder.

She glared at him and tried to pry Kairi's fingers off again to give the boy a little piece of her mind. The phrase if looks could kill flashed through Xion's head as she watched the expression on Naminé's face turn murderous. Kairi, sensing her new murderous intent tried to change the direction the situation was going by saying, "Wait! What's your name and homeroom?"

The boy raised a brow at her. "What? Helping your friend there plan her revenge already?" He gestured toward Naminé with a lift of his chin, an amused smile spreading across his face.

Naminé fought back a smile, she should be angry . . . but she had to admit that she kind of liked the boy's personality. She might have actually been good friends with this boy if he didn't have such an insufferable personality! Besides what he just said gave her a whole string of ideas. She wanted to laugh manically. All she had to do was to wait patiently and she would get her retribution sooner of later. Karma's a bitch.

Off to the side, Xion who had the best view of everyone, was the only one who noticed the evil gleam in Naminé's eyes. She shuddered and looked sympathetically at the boy. He was really going to get it.

Kairi stuttered in surprise, "N-no, I wasn't thinking that, it's just that I need to find you to give you the tickets don't I?"

The boy laughed again. "I was just kidding. My name is Roxas and my homeroom is this one."

"This one? 2C? Wait a minute, that's our homeroom too."

Naminé pried Kairi's fingers off successfully for a second and retorted (her thoughts on revenge paused) at the same time the boy – Roxas – say, "No shit, Sherlock." Kairi quickly put her hand over Naminé's mouth again cursing at herself silently for relaxing for that fraction of a second.

Silence reigned as Naminé and the boy, Roxas, looked at each other briefly before Roxas chuckled again and replied, "It is isn't it? Well, say hello to one of the new transfer students." Roxas swept his arms out and smiled.

"Oh, you're one of the transfer students coming in tomorrow?!"

"Yes and you guys just got the sneak preview." Roxas performed a sweeping bow and exited. Who the hell does he think this is? Acting all high and mighty. Well, he had better get off that high horse of his or I'll drag him off!

Kairi finally let go of Naminé as the boy disappeared out of the class room and turned to look at Xion when Naminé exclaimed, "What did you cover my mouth for?! And restrain me for? We aren't doing a circus act! It's not like I was going to KILL him or anything . . ." Naminé mumbled towards the end.

Kairi just looked at the blond and laughed, soon Xion joined in too.

"You think this is funny?" Naminé practically shrieked.

Kairi grabbed Naminé's shoulder and looked her straight in the eye, "Looks like you just found the perfect guy!"

Naminé paused. "What?"

"How do you not get it? You two have the same personality so you'll be perfect for each other."

Her previous annoyance and anger totally forgotten as it was replaced by confusion. "Huh?"

Kairi sighed. "Maybe Roxas was right. Naminé do you need to go to the infirmary? I mean, you guys practically share the same brain."

"Kairi, what the hell are you talking about?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Naminé has been dumbstruck by the hotness of thy transfer kid Roxas."

"What are you talking about?" Naminé replied stupidly.

Kairi sighed and shook her head sadly before turning to look at Xion. "Oh, how sweet and innocent our dear blond one is. Come on your guys totally synced! Not to mention the fact that you just met him." Xion nodded solemnly.

"What do you mean . . . ? Wait a minute, I was not struck dumb by his hotness! And we did not sync! I refuse to be at all similar to that boy! He's insufferable, arrogant, an as-"

"Tut tut. That boy? That boy has a name Naminé."

"Well, I'm not just about to use that name Kairi dear," Naminé replied sweetly.

"Really now? But you'll get to know each other so very well later on, wouldn't you say? Why don't you practice saying his name so that when the time comes, you won't babble, but rather be perfectly coherent."

"Wait a minute! Who says I was going to this thing with him anyway. I did not give my consent to either you nor Roxas for this little arrangement you have set up." Naminé crossed her arms and looked at Kairi levelly.

Kairi just grinned and stated, "And who was the one saying that she wasn't going to use his name?"

"Naminé."

"I – that is – ugh! Kairi, you are insufferable!"

"And before you didn't deny it, in fact you even admitted it!"

"Admitted to what? What are you talking about?"

"You do think he's hot!"

"What? Kairi –" Naminé warned.

Kairi cleared her throat. "And I quote, 'I was not struck dumb by his **hotness**!"

Naminé faltered, blushing fiercely. "N-No, I don't – That's not – What I mean to say is -"

"Naminé. Save it."

Naminé looked back at Kairi and sighed in defeat. "Fine, I admit, he is kind of . . . you know . . . hot," she mumbled in the end.

"What was that?"

"-"

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Kairi leaned in and put a hand to her ear.

Naminé scowled. "Fine, fine! I said hot, okay? He is rather hot. More reason to say that he's out of my league okay?"

Xion blinked back surprise. Kairi was _g-o-o-d!_ In a short five minutes, she was able to steer the conversation from "I'm not going to the fall festival with that boy" to "he is hot and he is out of my league." Kairi is really working the magic today!

Kairi giggled in glee. "He is totally hot! Don't think for a minute that I didn't hear you start to babble senselessly when you were talking to him before."

"I-I wasn't babbling senselessly before!" Naminé cried indignantly.

"Oh really?" Kairi made an impression of Naminés flustered face. "'Ticket?'" Then she reverted back to normal and scoffed. "Oh please, you aren't fooling anyone." Kairi waved her hand over her head.

"!"

Seeing Naminé's face, Kairi smiled and patted her on the shoulder, "Okay, okay, whatever you say." Then she wiped away an imaginary tear and said tearfully to Xion "Our poor baby's all grown up!" Then she and Xion burst out into laughter.

"Kairi!" Naminé shrieked. Her face, a lovely shade of scarlet. "Xion! I can't believe you're encouraging her!"

Kairi and Xion just held their stomachs and continued to laugh. Naminé stamped her foot in frustration like a little kid throwing a tantrum and screeched at them, "Don't think this is over!" She grabbed her bag off her chair and stormed out of the room 2C, leaving Kairi and Xion laughing hysterically behind her.

They're impossible she huffed as she raced away on her bike. She won't ever go to the fall festival with that boy in this life time or the next no matter what Kairi and Xion says! _Roxas_ can have his money back any time. Nice doing business with you. Ha! Wait 'til he gets a little piece of her mind. Naminé couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. Just wait and see. Wait and see . . .

Roxas walked out of room 2C and as he went down the stairs, he caught sight of Sora and Riku bounding up the steps.

"Where were you?" Sora asked him.

Roxas grabbed the railing and jumped down to where Sora and Riku were. He smiled as he told them casually, "Oh, just getting to know the school and find where our homeroom is."

Sora looked at him accusingly. "And you just left us at the mercy of that teacher?"

Roxas shrugged. "It's your fault for being so slow at completing the placement test."

"No, you're just insanely fast." Sora chided.

"Actually, you were really slow," Riku added. "I just stayed there so you wouldn't have to face the strictest teacher in this school alone."

Sora blinked at Riku and wondered whether he should kill Riku for insulting him or hug him for being such a pal. Frankly, he was torn. He couldn't decide what to do so he just gripped Riku's shoulder unnecessarily tight, digging his fingers underneath the bone, in a "thanks and I'm killing you for that insult" gesture. Riku visibly winced to Sora's delight.

Roxas smiled and said to his brother like they were talking about the weather, "Oh and did I mention that I chatted with your wife?"

He looked at Sora who blushed and sputtered, "S-She's not my wife!"

"Oh, but she will be. Or at least you wish she would be." Roxas replied to his idiot brother and continued, "And your girlfriend," he looked at Riku.

Then he turned back to Sora and said, "But I don't think your precious wife remembers us." His brow furrowed for a second. He looked at Riku again, "And you never told Xion about us?"

Riku shrugged, "She would've found out sooner or later. Besides, we haven't let anyone know that we are together yet. It'll be weird if Naminé and Kairi see me talking to her and then they'll know something is going on. I don't usually socialize with her after all. Besides Xion would kill me if I interrupted her girl bonding time."

Sora looked at Roxas. "Kairi doesn't remember us? And who's Naminé?"

Roxas shrugged, "Well, it has been almost ten years since she's seen either of us and only you would remember her because of your insanely childish crush on her since you were like five. And due to you gushing over how much you love her, I still remember too. Either that or you're just not that memorable Sora. As for Naminé, I think she came to this school after we left it. Riku?"

"Yeah, Naminé and her family moved here around . . . seven or eight years ago I think. So she wouldn't know you. Anyway, Kairi not remembering you? Don't worry about it! She's spazzy like that all the time. I still don't understand how she managed to be in the top five in the class."

Sora's eyes widened. "Top five?" He groaned, "Now she'll never like me. She's too far out of my league."

Riku nodded. "She's one of the most popular girls in this school too. Lot's of competition."

Sora hung his head and groaned again.

Roxas laughed at him, "You should invite her to the fall festival."

"Fall festival?" Sora looked at Riku.

"Yeah . . . Hey, Roxas, how'd you know about it?"

"Me? Oh . . ." His thoughts flashed to the poster and the blond girl Naminé. He smiled at the memory. "There was a flyer outside room 2C."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Then he stated, "You're amused. Is it Kairi? Xion? Or is it . . . Naminé?"

Sora picked his head up, "You have a crush on her already? After one meeting?"

Roxas cuffed Sora on the head. "No you idiot. I'm not you. I just found her . . . interesting."

Sora and Riku exchanged glances and replied in unison, "Whatever you say." Roxas scowled at them.

Sora and Riku laughed. Roxas smacked them both on the head and rolled his eyes.

The three of them continued to walk down the stairs. When they reached the front entrance of the school, they were just in time to see that girl Naminé pass them on her bike.

Roxas smiled to himself. Thinking of how he stumbled into Naminé, Kairi, and Xion's conversation. He felt a twinge of guilt for listening in on, but . . . he was mostly amused and interested in what will happen next in the coming week . . .

Only one word came to mind at the moment.

Fun . . . . . . .

* * *

**A/N:** what's going to happen next? How will Roxas convince Naminé to go to the fall festival with him? Hmmmmmmm . . . I'm not so sure yet myself . . . I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I'll post a new story soon and I'll try to continue my updates every week or so. Thanks for the support!


	3. Inside Out and Upside Down

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naminé or Roxas or Kairi or Xion or Riku or Sora or any other KH/FF character that I might mention in this chapter.

**A/N: **At most this (I'm hoping) will be only five chapters. Thank you for the continued support.

* * *

**Raffle You Off**

Chapter 3: Inside Out and Upside Down

The next day when Naminé went to school she already had a good idea of what she would do to Roxas. First she would drag him away by the ear. Then she would shove his money back into his face. She refused to be bought! And then she would politely tell him to f-off and then . . . !

Hmmm, well, Naminé thought, telling him to f-off wouldn't exactly be the polite . . . but, whatever. Boys didn't deserve her compassion anyway. She grinned wickedly as she thought of all the things that she would do to Roxas once she got her hands on him. Nothing could spoil her mood . . . or so she thought.

As Naminé entered the classroom she was immediately faced with the fact that it would be impossible to get Roxas alone because he was currently surrounded by two other guys and just about all the girls in the class excluding herself, Kairi, and Xion. Speaking of which, it was weird that they weren't at the scene. Xion she could understand, but Kairi? Ms. Gossip Extravaganza? Ms. Reporter of the Newspaper? Ms. Paparazzi? Puh-lease. She'd be all over them already. Naminé would be surprised if Kairi didn't know what they ate for breakfast.

Her eyes zeroed in on Roxas who coughed lightly and looked like he was totally enjoying the attention. So that's more evidence to show that he's just like every other guy, cocky and arrogant with an ego the size of the sun. He's just as bad as the rest, all good looks and no charm. Okay fine maybe he does have _some_ charm, but it's practically infinitesimal. He's still one of _those_ guys after all.

However no matter how Naminé tried to shove it down, she couldn't help but feel a small twinge somewhere deep down inside. After all he had chosen _her_ out of all those girls hadn't he? Then why was he acting like that? Naminé shook her head vigorously, chasing away those wild thoughts, shocked that she even had those kinds of thoughts. He's the same. Why should she have expected any different?

Out of the two guys around him, she recognized only one of them. And that was Riku. The player. The silver haired, wicked tongued devil who tricked countless girls into liking him only to reject them soon after they confessed to him, Naminé really didn't understand what people saw in him. He was a fiend. An enemy to all women! The evidence just keeps piling up if Roxas is already friends with that jerk! **(A/N: Fufufu. Just wait until Naminé finds out who he's dating . . .)**

The other boy on the other hand . . . He looked rather trust worthy and friendly, but she thought he also looked rather nervous being surrounded by all of those girls. Maybe a bit panicked too. Despite the fact that he looked almost exactly like Roxas in everyway except a slight difference in hair style, and the color of his eyes and hair, Naminé felt that she could totally trust this boy.

He continued to look like he was backed up against the wall. In fact he looked even more panicky than before. He was a cornered dog in a dark alley of pheromones. Sora was his name she remembered. Yeah, that's right the two new kids were Sora and Roxas. And since Roxas is that blond bastard, he must be Sora.

Sora kept flashing glances at the window and door as if seeing which opening was the best way out of this situation. Naminé couldn't help, but laugh at Sora's expression and she also started to feel bad for him . . . So as the class representative, Naminé wiggled her way through the crowd of screaming girls, planted herself in front of Sora, (screw Roxas, he can fend for himself) and shouted, "Everyone, get back! 'Else the new kids will start escaping every time they see you raving lunatics." Naminé couldn't help, but include Roxas there. "And I know that _you_ guys wouldn't want that. Besides, class is starting so sit down before the teacher comes back!" She was immediately met with silence and stares.

A miracle, Naminé thought, they all quieted down for a moment and was actually looking at her and considering what she had just said. Then that moment disappeared almost as quickly as it came as the girls started to try and talk over each other and shove her out of the way. Now it was Naminé's turn to panic. Where were Kairi and Xion when she needed them?! They could always quiet down even the loudest crowds. And then as if on cue, Naminé spotted Kairi's red hair and Xion's pixie cut in the crowd making their way to her. _Thank God._

However before they were able to get through, one girl shoved Naminé rather hard and she lost her balance. She tried to grab something in the little time she had, but it happened too fast for her to really grab hold of anything. Naminé stared wide eyed at the ground then suddenly a hand shot out in front of her and looped around her waist pulling her to his chest. She let out a breath that she didn't she was holding and looked up gratefully at her savior her lips already forming the words 'thank you' however before she said them she realized who saved her and she immediately clamped her mouth shut.

Roxas looked at her with a smirk and she narrowed her eyes as she pulled his hand off from around her waist, making a show of brushing herself off. He smiled at her and inclined his head slightly as if in a small imperceptible bow. Naminé glowered at him and eventually grudgingly muttered thank you. Then, as if to save Naminé from further contact with the boy, Kairi and Xion finally broke through the throng of girls and stationed themselves at Naminé's side so that they formed a small barrier around Roxas and Sora and apparently Riku to keep the raving fan girls away. She happily turned away from him but as she did she caught a small smile on his face that made her want to grind her back teeth together and throttle him then and there.

The lunatics did a double take and huffed out an exclamation of defeat as they finally backed down and shuffled back into their seats. Naminé breathed a sigh of relief. Finally! Peace! Kairi and Xion were the best disciplinary committee members. She turned to address the pair and stifled a scream as she found herself face to face with Roxas. It startled her so much that Naminé actually jumped back a little. Roxas saw the action, as brief and small as it was, and laughed. _Why that little . . . !_ Naminé thought darkly.

Then she turned her glare onto Sora as if daring him to laugh at her too along with Roxas and saw that he was looking at Kairi with rapt interest completely oblivious to everyone and everything else around him. A string of insults died on her tongue and just as suddenly, her anger faded as Sora's actions caught her interest. She watched as Sora suddenly blushed and looked away when Kairi turned his way.

_Aha! I see_, Naminé mused. So that was how it was. Aw. That's why he seemed so nervous around everyone else. He had a thing for Kairi and didn't want to even let her think that he was interested in any of the other girls. That's so cute! He's definitely one of those reliable guys. But he did seem to work a little quicker than normal. This is his first day at school after all . . . Naminé sighed, she was more worried that Kairi would break the poor boy's heart though . . .

And that's when Naminé noticed that Kairi was also looking at Sora with interest. So maybe she's not so worried after all! He actually may have a chance. Good for you both! She thought happily, her mood instantly better.

Kairi leaned in uncomfortably close to Sora and squinted as if she couldn't see clearly, getting her face all up in his. He was turning redder and redder by the second. The poor boy . . . to save him Naminé asked, "Kairi, what are you doing to him? Methinks that you need to respect people's personal space."

"Hmmm. Nothing." She replied without looking at Naminé after awhile. "It's just . . . I think . . . I mean after yesterday I was suspicious, but . . ."

Naminé raised an eyebrow. Now she was totally confused. She glanced at Xion to see what she thought and Xion merely shrugged as she caught the other girl's gaze. Then Xion stole a glance at Riku and gave him a questioning look which Riku returned with a sheepish smile. Naminé cocked her head to the side. Now this was even more confusing. First Kairi was incoherent and now Xion was acting all weird too! Since when were Xion and Riku friends anyway? Naminé didn't even know that they talked to each other at all! What the hell was going on?

". . . You think what?" Naminé finally asked impatiently as she turned back to look at Sora and Kairi. "Stop beating around the bush already and make your thoughts link together woman! Geez! These people!" She mumbled in the end.

Kairi waved a hand impatiently back at Naminé without even a backwards glance as she leaned ever closer to the boy. He started to lean back and then looked at her sideways. "Um . . . K-Kairi? What are you doing?"

Kairi stopped squinting then grabbed his chin so that she could position his face to get a good view making them look eye to eye. "Say something again." She demanded. Yikes! Naminé knew Kairi was demanding and all but this was, this was, she didn't even know how to describe _this_ situation.

Sora opened and closed his mouth like a fish, gulped, and finally put out weakly, ". . . Kairi?"

She squinted again and let go of his chin to rub her own. "Hmmmmmm. Is it . . . ? I mean are you . . . ? I mean you look really familiar . . ." She trailed off.

"You–You remember me?" Sora asked tentatively, brightening a little. Damn. He fell for her é thought, amused at the exchange she was witnessing.

"Hmmm. I think so . . ."

Now, Naminé knew it was bad to interrupt this lovely moment, but she really need to understand what was going on here. "You guys know each other? Since when? And how?" She asked. And does that mean you know _that_ guy too she added silently to herself sparing a brief glance to Roxas who looked like he was holding back laughter, but coughing softly was the only sound he let loose. _I guess that answers my question_ Naminé thought. Of course.

"Yeah, I want to know too." Xion added while glaring at Riku who gulped and pretended to be very interested in a piece of string that was coming off of his uniform. Ummm, okay . . .? Naminé was baffled, since when did she not understand her friends anymore?

Suddenly Kairi jumped up a little. "Wait. I think I've got it!"

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Really, I love being ignored."

"Me too. I love being kept in the dark." Xion added again darkly. Riku backed away from her a little more as Xion gave him a look that said 'we are going to talk about you keeping secrets from me when we are alone later, got that?' However, Naminé was too focused on the exchange between Kairi and Sora that she didn't notice the little exchange between Xion and Riku, causing the truth of their relationship to continue to stay in the dark. Well, at least for a little while longer. If she knew, who knows what she would do to Xion as well.

Kairi glared at Naminé and Xion who both glared right back at her. Kairi turned back to Sora after awhile and smiled. "Sora. You're Sora correct?"

Now Naminé had to roll her eyes as she replied at the same time as Roxas, "No, of course not, there's an invisible _third_ transfer student who is named Sora and he's just a random stranger who somehow was smuggled into the school."

The pair snapped their gazes to each other, Roxas with an amused expression and Naminé with a scowl on her face saying, 'stop copying what I say!'

Roxas sauntered over to her and pointed to the space between her eyebrows. Naminé's frown deepened. What the hell? Roxas just smiled and leaned in next to her and whispered in her ear, "If you keep frowning like that, you'll permanently have that expression there and I'll tell you right now that you look prettier without it."

Then he chuckled lightly and then coughed. Naminé blushed, jerked her head back and looked at him. He pointed to his forehead this time and Naminé childishly rubbed her own forehead as if to work out the frown. Then she hissed, "None of your business," and turned away, still blushing, hoping that Roxas would take it as a blush of anger.

Kairi ignored the both of them and continued, "Are you the Sora who lived next door to me in elementary school, then suddenly moved away in like first grade to Halloween town or something like that?"

Sora's grin grew so wide that it looked painful. "So you do remember me!" He exclaimed happily. There was a collective groan and the sound of heads hitting desks when he said that. Sora and Kairi both didn't hear it, but Naminé did and she turned around to see half the girls with their heads on their desks and the other half still looking at the six of them. Aw, poor lunatics, she grinned evilly. She turned back around at the same time Roxas did, apparently he also went to take a look. Naminé pursed her lips as they caught each other's gazes and huffed before she turned fully away from his grin.

Kairi matched his smile and tackled him with a hug causing Sora to blush and stutter. "I missed you. You were my best friend back then and then you suddenly left! You don't know how much I cried over that!" Sora blushed even more.

Naminé and Xion exchanged knowing glances as Kairi continued to unknowingly cause the poor boy to blush. "You should sit next to me in class so we could catch up!" Then she happily took hold of his hand and dragged him to the empty seat next to hers in the back of the room. Naminé and Xion weren't paying attention, so they didn't catch it, but Roxas did.

Kairi had towed away a red Sora, but not before a blush had also colored her cheeks. Roxas grinned as he realized a secret that Sora would only be happy to hear, but . . . he wasn't going to tell. He'd rather see everything play out and he'd like to tease his brother a bit. The evil look on Roxas' face, now that, Naminé caught and it confused her, _what did he see that she didn't?_ She trained her gaze on Kairi and Sora. Hmmm. Besides that, Naminé needed a little talk with Roxas about him copying what she said. _Twice._

Xion and Riku also took their seats which were coincidentally next to each other. That left Naminé and Roxas standing. She turned to talk to him, but their homeroom teacher took this time to enter. Naminé scowled, leaning in she hissed, "I need to talk to you later!"

Then she stalked off to her seat by the window, glad that Roxas couldn't sit near her because the only empty seat left was on the other side of the room in the corner. She smiled to herself and that smile disappeared replaced with a frown as Roxas loped over and around to the seat behind her, slipping into that seat like he owned it. Naminé turned around shocked, how did he get the seat behind her? He smirked at her as he took out his books and binder. "Howdy, neighbor."

"Wha –" Naminé wasn't able to finish her question as the bell for first period rang. Naminé gave him one last glare and turned back around to face the front of the room.

Soon after that Ms. Lockheart announced the usual, it was only until the end of homeroom period that Naminé actually paid close attention because she was announcing who would take charge of the new kids and show them around.

"Ah. Kairi. I see you are already helping out Sora. Then I will leave him in your care, okay?" Kairi nodded and smiled at Sora who smiled back causing gazes of envy and hatred to be thrown at the both of them, but mostly at Kairi. Most of the boys already found out that Kairi was virtually unattainable the hard way. However, one glare from Kairi soon after put everyone in their place, their glares bouncing harmlessly off of hers and everyone turned to look away muttering to themselves.

Ms. Lockheart continued. "And as for Roxas . . ." She cast a glance around the students who sat around him all of which sat up a little higher as Naminé slid a little lower into her seat. Please don't call me please don't call me Naminé chanted silently. If there is a god, please let Roxas get assigned to someone who is _not_ me_._ "Ah! Naminé, you'll do just fine." There is no god.

Naminé waited until Ms. Lockheart turned away before groaning and lightly hitting her head on her desk repeatedly. She sighed and turned around only to see Roxas beaming at her. She glared at him, clutching the edge of her desk in a death grip. He returned it with a wicked grin followed up by a two finger salute.

Naminé turned back around and grinded her teeth together audibly as she gripped onto the edge of her desk even harder, making her knuckles turn white. She was seething, all she wanted to do was feel her fist in his face, but she was the class representative and she never resorted to violence, but she also have never felt this much into using violence to solve her problems. Roxas was definitely turning her world inside out and upside down.

* * *

And like that Sora and Kairi walked from class to class happily, holding hands occasionally all day, which told Naminé and Xion that Kairi definitely thought of him more than as just her best childhood friend, in fact she probably had a crush on him and knowing her she probably is in total denial. Naminé on the other hand would be stuck with the annoying prick all day.

See, in their school, Destiny High, students who are taking the same classes share one homeroom so that if there was any problem with any of their classes it was easier for the administrators to find all of them this way. So unluckily enough for Naminé, Roxas also seemed to be part of their advanced class and is taking the same classes as she was. In other words, she would see him every part of everyday. She couldn't wait.

While Kairi talked her head off to Sora, catching up with him, Naminé talked to Roxas as little as possible in a monotone. Roxas didn't seem bothered by it. In fact he couldn't have looked more amused.

"So, Naminé what do you think about my brother and your best friend hooking up?"

Naminé stopped mid-step and stuttered incredulously, "Sora. Sora is _your_ brother?!"

Roxas raised an eyebrow, shoved his hands in his pockets, and replied, "Is that a problem? Why are you so surprised? You're a smart girl. I thought you would have figured that out already." _I did. I just didn't want to believe that someone like Sora would have a brother, no twin brother like you. It's like night and day. _"We do have the same last name you know and if you can't tell which I doubt . . . we're twins."

"N-Nothing." _Like I would tell you what I thought about you_. Speaking of Kairi and Sora, there was something that happened before that Naminé wanted to talk to Roxas about. What was it again? Naminé's eyes lit up and glared at Roxas anew. "Why do you always copy what I say?" She demanded.

Roxas cocked his head and leaned back against the wall. "My, my, demanding are we?" He paused and stifled a cough. Clearing his throat he continued, "What are you talking about?"

Naminé rolled her eyes and smiled, "You're a smart guy. I thought you would have figured that out already." Roxas narrowed his eyes at her. Naminé smirked in satisfaction, crossing her arms she elaborated, "About before. Homeroom and yesterday."

Roxas looked at her for a moment, puzzled, and then grinned as he realized what she was talking about, "Who said I was copying you. I should be saying that _you_ were copying _me_."

Naminé walked up to him and poked his chest with her index finger, "Hey, now. Let's set some things straight. I'm not your friend and you aren't mine. And," She reached into her pocket as she suddenly remembered, pulled out the money he gave to her yesterday, and held it out to him, "I nor Kairi or Xion will be needing this. You can have it back."

Roxas made no move to grab it. "That was for the ticket."

"Well we don't need it. And besides there are no tickets and there is no raffle. I'm not some prize," Naminé insisted.

Roxas smiled. "That's right. You're not. You're better than that." Naminé was startled that he said that and even more startled that she felt as if her heart skipped a beat. She was _not_ having that. "But I'm not taking it back anyway." Roxas said with finality.

Naminé and Roxas stared off at each other and finally Naminé turned around and called out to some random person in the hallway, "Hey, do you want this?"

The kid looked around and pointed to himself, "Are you talking to me?"

Naminé nodded and held out the money to him, "Well?"

Roxas, who had walked up behind her, suddenly reached out and plucked the money from her outstretched hand, "Fine. I'm just going to warn you now. Since you won't accept it, I will find some other way to give this back tenfold." I'll hand this to Kairi later, he added silently.

Naminé looked at him and shuddered slightly. She did not like the sound of that. Narrowing her eyes at him she asked, "What do you mean . . .?"

He grinned, "Too late. Not telling." He coughed. She searched his face for an answer, but she couldn't find one.

After a good while she shrugged and matched his grin, "Bring it on." Sparks flew around them, the air crackled with energy, and the boy she had stopped earlier quickly shuffled away like demons were chasing him.

They would have stayed like that for a longer time if Kairi didn't shout out with, unsurprisingly, Sora in tow, "Hey! Naminé! There you are. So you know that party at Riku's that we were going to go to today?"

Naminé whipped her head around, "What? We were going to that party?"

Kairi nodded slowly like Naminé was hard of hearing. She glared at her, what is it with everyone thinking she was dumb today? "I told you that yesterday didn't I?"

". . . You did?"

"Yeah. Well, whatever even if you didn't know you know now. Anyway I invited Sora and Roxas to come with us so that they could get to know more people."

"Wait. _He's_ going to the party?" She pointed at Roxas. "No thank you then. You can go to the party by yourselves. I don't need to come."

Then Xion came over and said, "No, you should come with us."

Naminé looked incredulously at Xion. "You _hate_ parties. Why would you go?"

Xion shrugged. "I guess I just want to have some fun tonight." Roxas snorted and that earned himself a glare and a warning look from Xion that was so cold even Naminé shuddered and she wasn't even the one receiving it. Ha! Serves him right.

"No. Still no. I'm not going."

Kairi scoffed, "You are coming whether you like it or not. You're coming even if I have to kidnap you."

Naminé stared her down. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would. And guess what?"

Naminé didn't like that look on Kairi's face. She might end up regretting this question, but . . . ". . . What?"

Kairi grinned. "If you don't come willingly, I'll give you my special makeover."

The blood drained out of Naminé's face and she immediately turned around and took off for the front doors of the school. Kairi wouldn't be able to catch her, Naminé may not look like much, but she was the fastest person on the track team. She ran like her life depended on it and knowing what Kairi would do _did_ make her life depend on it.

"Grab her!" She heard Kairi shout behind her and at that same moment, Roxas, who was behind her before, snaked a hand around her waist and lifted her off her feet before she could take even ten steps away from the group.

She gasped as her feet left the ground and struggled to get out of his grip. "Put me down!" She demanded.

"Nah, I want to see why you're so afraid of Kairi's makeover," Roxas whispered, then coughed lightly.

Naminé stopped struggling as she realized that that was futile. She glared at Roxas and hissed, "You're coughing quite a lot today. I hope you die of pneumonia or hypothermia or something!" Roxas gave her a startled look that flashed so quickly across his face that Naminé was sure if she had actually seen it. Could it be? That he didn't realize that he had been coughing a lot? Ha! Who's the dumb ass now?

Kairi walked up to Naminé and grabbed hold of her wrist. "Good job, Roxas. You can let go now." Naminé twisted around and glared at him as he set her back on her feet. Then she turned back and flinched in fear at the look on she saw on Kairi's face.

Kairi looped her arm around Naminé's left arm and Xion looped her arm around her right. She smiled at Sora and said, "We'll pick you guys up at seven?"

Sora nodded and Roxas shrugged. "Uh, but we were –" Sora turned to look at him, pleading with his eyes that Roxas keep quiet about it. Roxas smiled and replied, "That's great. See you guys at seven then. Oh and -" he reached into his pocket and pulled out the money that Naminé had handed back to him. "Here," he said. Sora shot him a puzzled expression.

Kairi reached out and took it with a puzzled expression and then her eyes widened as she realized what it was for. She started to draw her hand back, "Oh, you don't have to –" she started.

Roxas just sighed and grabbed Kairi's hand, pressing the money into her hand. "It's fine, really. Just think of it as . . . a tip for offering to drive us to the party."

Kairi paused. "Well, um, that is." Kairi looked at Roxas and sighed. "Oh, fine. Then at least take this." She reached into her bag. "Xion, hold onto Naminé's arm for a sec." She let go of Naminé's arm as Xion grasped it and riffled through her bag. She pulled out the ticket and handed it to him, "At least take this. Since you insisted."

Roxas looked like he was going to refuse and Kairi continued, "Take it. This will ensure that Naminé will have to go." She shot Naminé a glance and looked back at Roxas as he took the ticket from her hand grinning. "Great, now that that is settled, let's go." She clamped her hand down on Naminé's arm, and both with firm grips on Naminé's arms, both Xion and Kairi dragged her away, kicking and hissing threats at the both of them.

* * *

"What was that?" Sora asked.

Just as Roxas was contemplating how to answer that, Riku's voice drifted out from behind a closed door to Sora's right side saving Roxas from having to explain. "Um, they don't know that you guys were already going to come do they?" The door to the classroom opened and Riku stepped out.

"Well, they don't, but on the bright side, since they offered to pick us up, you don't have to anymore." He paused. "Why were you hiding?" Sora asked.

"I wasn't hiding," Riku replied.

"But-" Sora started as Roxas interrupted. Riku had saved Roxas before so now it was his turn to return the favor.

"Correction. Since _Kairi_ and _Xion_ offered to pick us up, you don't have to pick us up anymore."

Riku shot him a gratified look and laughed, saying, "Right. By the way Roxas, what did you do to make her hate you so much?"

Roxas sighed, shook his head, and replied, "I have honestly no idea what I did to her. Sora? Any ideas?"

"What do you mean? How would I know?"

Roxas smirked at his brother, "Considering the fact that you were glued to Kairi's side all day and the fact that Kairi is Naminé's best friend, she would have told you all sorts of things, right?"

Sora turned red and sputtered, "W-Well, we didn't really talk about that sort of stuff, but I think Kairi mentioned something about her, something about Naminé having a strange complex about guys with pretty faces."

Roxas laughed. "She thinks I have a pretty face?" Then he coughed and cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess she does. I mean if she doesn't trust you than I think it is pretty obvious that she does to a certain extent," Riku mused.

Roxas smiled. "That's good to know." Riku and Sora looked at each other, confused. Then they shrugged. Watching them, Roxas laughed again and ended in a fit of violent coughs.

"Hey, are you okay? That sounded really bad," Sora ventured.

Roxas shook his head and waved his hand in the air, "I'm fine. I'm fine. Who are you? Our mom?" Sora flashed him a dark look. "No, but really, I'm fine."

Then Roxas proceeded to drape one arm around Riku and the other around Sora, propelling them forward, and asked, "So Riku, Sora, what are you going to wear to impress your respective girlfriends?" Both turned red as Roxas laughed at them, successfully distracting the both of them. After all Roxas didn't want them to know anything until he was sure.

As they left the school, Roxas couldn't help feel the tickle in his throat become a little more uncomfortable, but he ignored it all the same, he had a lot of others things or rather someone on his mind. So she thought that he had a pretty face did she now? The grin on his face just wouldn't go away.

* * *

**A/N:** Well so that is chapter three! Maybe I'll end this story in the next chapter, maybe not. I'm not exactly sure yet, but I'm feeling that this fic will be able to end in two more chapters. Also if you thought that the story sounded a little off it's because this is the first time that I wrote a story in third person. Just trying something new. Sorry if it's really weird.


End file.
